1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus for reproducing acoustic data by synthesizing data read from a recording medium and data received through wireless communication, and a music delivery system including such a reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known reproduction apparatuses for reproducing music programs include, for example, compact disc (CD) reproduction apparatuses, mini-disc (MD) reproduction apparatuses, and digital broadcast receivers.
CD reproduction apparatuses and MD reproduction apparatuses reproduce acoustic data which is stored on recording media such as CDs and MDs.
Digital broadcast receivers reproduce acoustic data by receiving encoded acoustic data with a receiver (wireless communication device) and expanding the acoustic data inside the receiver.
Recently, music delivery services have been provided using the Internet or the like. In such music delivery services, encoded acoustic data is downloaded by a communication device (wireless or wired device) and temporarily stored on a recording medium (e.g., a hard disc). The acoustic data is reproduced by expanding the acoustic data stored on the recording medium.
Reproduction of acoustic data using reproduction apparatuses for reproduction of acoustic data stored on a recording medium, such as CD reproduction apparatuses, MD reproduction apparatuses, and the like, has the following problem. Since the capacity of recording media is limited, a required amount of acoustic data may not be recorded on the recording medium. An amount of acoustic data recordable on a recording medium is represented by, for example, a total reproduction time of the acoustic data as follows. For example, in the case of a CD system of recording acoustic data encoded by a PCM system without compression, the total reproduction time of acoustic data recordable on one recording medium is about 80 minutes. In the case of an MD system of recording acoustic data encoded by the PCM system on a recording medium smaller than a CD with compression, the total reproduction time of acoustic data is also about 80 minutes.
A reproduction apparatus for receiving acoustic data by a communication device, such as a digital broadcast receiver, has a problem that when the receiving state is deteriorated, noise or gap is generated and as a result, the sound quality is lowered. The reason for this is because when the receiving state is deteriorated, the information to be expanded is missed and thus expansion cannot be performed.
A music delivery service using the Internet or the like has a problem that acoustic data cannot be reproduced until the acoustic data is completely downloaded. The reason for this is that when reproduction of the acoustic data is begun while the acoustic data is still downloaded, deterioration of the communication condition may occur and the subsequent acoustic data cannot be received, in which case reproduction of the acoustic data is disrupted.